Pirate Kiss
by weird froggy
Summary: There's a pirate who falls in love with a woman but he attacks her fathers ship and the girl hates him so much that she wants to kill him...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

It was a stormy night when the pirates of the Jade attacked us.

It was horrible I thought I was going to die that day.

I was tolded to hide in the brook where the wine and rum is stored.

I was hiding behind a barrel of rum.

When he came down here he was strong looking and very young for what I could tell from the flicker of the light on my candle.

I blew it out then he took a step closer I think I was about to faint!

What the why in the world did the light go out.

Oh well I thought.

I dug in my poket for a match of any sort.

I found one and I struck it against the wall there was a candle I lit it!

What I think I see a figure of an weeping girl.

How stupid crying is for the weak I couldn't help myself.

I took another step to find that she was not crying at all she was puffing smokes of anger.

Oh scary I looked about her she was young mistress but that anger in her eyes looked like they could kill!

I took a step closer to see what she would do I took a glance up and down her boots were high heels so those could hurt probaly.

Let's see her body wasn't at least what you would say fragile she had a nice curve to her hip( shoot don't get off topic now Jim) she had a nice big chest (don't think about that Jim you idiot) her kneck a ha she had a real golden knecklace around her kneck.

Hmm that's probaly worth about 1000 shellings if it's real gold.

I'll ask her I took a step closer she took a step back I took a step closer she hit the wall!

"I'll scream if you do anything to me!" she hissed through ckenched teeth.

I smiled and retorted

"If I gag you, you can't scream what do you think about that?" I said in amusment.

She looked childish sort of to me it was silent then I said

"Might that knecklace be made of gold that hangs around your neck madmosell?" I questioned her.

She picked up the knecklace a bit it and then said

"Yes it is, why do you ask?" she asked.

I took a step closer and said

"Because I was told that I was suppose to find something of value down here" I finished.

She gulped then said

"Stay away form me you fragrant you will not have this pressuse knecklace of mine." she retorted.

I wanted to snort.

"Then what about your whole body I think that is of some value to my captain" I smirked

"Aurgg I hate you!" She said through clenched teeth

"You want to now what I think? I think that you clenching your teeth is annoying" I said with a annoying smile on my face.

Her vains popped literaly I could see them forcing up she was ticked. I smirked that's not a first for the other sex to be angry at me, I chuckeled to my self.

I clenched my fist tighter if he didn't stop laughing I might acturally attack him! I thought in my mind.

He acted like he was the ruler of me, I just wanted to wipe that annoying grin off his face once and for all.

I conjured up an image of him with a distorted face and a fat lip, I chuckled to my self, he looked like a peice of crap, oh if only I had mastered my sword training before today, I thought in my mind.

I looked up he didn't really look like a pirate sure he had the guns and knifes and clothes but he didn't have an eye patch or a parret or tattoes on his body he looked like a cabin boy if I thought about it!

I frowned what if he was one of those kids that were sold to the pirates for money, how sad and since he probably hadn't been very old he doesn't now any morals he just is use to his life surrondings.

I scrutinized him he only looked to be two years older then me, I wonder how long it was since he last saw a moralist female? I thought to my self then it came to me!

He probably doesn't even now what a woman is considering that he's only 14 or 15 years of age considering he's only 3 inches taller then me. I frowned he's already a pirate at such a young age how sad. I thought I'll talk to him and see how old he is that's it!

I looked up he was still standing about a foot away from me.

I smiled so he isn't a pirate at heart *phew* I thought, I opened my mouth to speak but when the words were at the tip of my tounge I heard a voice I sighed and listened it was calling somebody it sounded like "JIM, Jim my boy come here!"

I looked up and saw him staring at the stairs, was he the boy they were looking for he turned his head and saw me, he smiled showing his teeth which to my surprise were clean and straight.

He steped forward and before I knew what was happening his lips touched mine I stared at his eyes which since we were so close I could tell by what little light there was that they were green not a preety green but a brown green he pulled apart and yanked the knecklace from my kneck while moving away.

I heard a snap and I knew the chain had broke, I looked up and saw that he was already to the staires I saw him sulute me.

I furrowed my brow he had tricked me, yes it was a kiss but it was only because that was the only way to, one; put my gaurd down, and two; get close to me!

I balled up my fist and shook it at his retreating figure, yes I know not a very lady like thing to do but when I'm as mad as I was you forget to act prim and proper.

I gasped for a secound the corest was about to kill me I thought as my consicous blured and I fell to the ground with a thunk!

I rubbed my lips and smiled, yes I was a theif, After all I am a pirate and all pirates are the thiefs.

My father looked at me and asked what I had in my hand I showed it to him and he frowned, "Where'd that come from?" he asked if you don't now my dad then you wouldn't now that he had a gruff and deeeeeep voice it's scary sometimes.

I shuffled my feet and said "A girl!"

I looked down to the ground nowing that he was about to lecture me on the laws that he and my mother had come up with when they decided to make this ship a pirate ship.

I looked down at my hand and muttered under my breath "I know, I know section 10 bla bla bla bla bla." I said.

I felt a aura of electricty on me I looked and saw my father his deep black eye's penertrating into my body a shiver ran up my spine I was about to be grounded or worse put to work with the dirty chores I stared at him with apologetic eye's and said in a low voice "Sorry!"

His eyes softened and said it's okay you act just how I use to with my father when he was lecturing me, he pated my back with his huge gruff hand I smiled and then heard my mom's voice calling from afar were the deck was she was screaming something like "Jam!" Then I thought a little and then I figured it out she was calling me.

I looked at my dad and said "Am I desmissed Sir?"

I always called my dad capt'n or sir depending on situation.

He looked down at me and said "You may go Jim!"

I smiled and ran down the stairs to the main deck where I found my mother with a look of anger on her face.

I was confused for a secound and then my eyes popped she had found my secrete hiding place for my inaproprite junk.

I shuffled my feet and I new I wasn't gonna have a minutes rest about this when dad heard about this.

I woke up in my cabin bed my corset layed on the ground I breathed a sigh of relieve I thought I still might have had it on.

I looked to my left and saw my dad laying in his bed a bloody shirt wraped around his waist.

I stared in horror, "The wound is deep and has hit some vital organs." The doctor said, I somehow knew that he wasn't gonna live the wound down, my supision was confirmed when I asked the doctor!

A tear slid down my cheek, he looked up at me and said "Don't worry sweet cakes daddy will live on!" I shook my head right and left and said "No you won't daddy it's to deep to fix the only thing that will live on of yours is your STUPID BOAT and ALL IT'S NON LIVING THINGS!"

I screamed tears pouring down my face now, I ran out of the room and grabbed the pole hanging onto it for dear live and for courage it was the only thing my mom had touched as she scaned the boat before we left England she slid her hand acrossed it, I miss her I thought.

Tears poured down making droplet marks on the wooden board!

I felt droplets of rain on my face and back I looked up, the sky that had just been blue turned dark grey I heard thunder in the distance, I heard it coming closer, I let go of the pole and tryed to get to the door a wave hit the side of the boat I fell tearing my dress and skiding to the side another wave hit I grabbed a hold the side hanging on for dear live I screamed "Man over board!"

I waited for a minute but saw no one I knew if one more wave hit the boat I was a gonner why had I been a idiot and cryed in a corner, I felt a hand pulling me up I looked in the saviors face.

I couldn't mistake it even with rain and tears blurring my vision my dad's bright always chuckling blue eyes that had lines in the corner his stubby chin that when I was a kid would rub my cheek against it I'd always cry from the sand paper feeling!

I smiled a little but then looked down, even through the rain and blured vision I could see the blood gushing out of the shirt pretty soon he was going to faint or die from blood loss. I scuried down to the ground and pushed him back on his bed and sat beside him holding his hand to my cheek praying to who ever was listening to not let him die.

Obviously no one heard my prayer because right after saying amen he dyed with me holding his hand and a gentel smile on his face.

_Well this is what I came up with for now my first chapter completed hope you all like it yeah I know cliff hanger but it's not my fault I hate my brain to right now because it's not coming up with anything else well pleaze read and comment!_

_~ Weird froggy_


	2. Chapter 2

-

-

Chapter Two -

-

Then wind rushed past my face I frowned my dad layed there, my hand still squeezing his I sighed I could hear nothing and I felt nothing it was as if I had gone deaf I frowned at the thought of me going death.

I stared at my dad's chest urging it to go up and breath again but my urging and wishing did not prevail it never did, I was angry at him for saving me, I was angry that he died when he could have lived even an hour longer I could hear the screams in a distance I didn't care, I picked my liveless father up and walked towards the cabin the waves made it hard I felt my self tilting worse every minute I grabed ahold of the mass and pulled my self up, I looked for a rope anywhere, there was none I swore under my breath "Da**!" I said as I found that there was none. I cursed the storm wishing it to go away.

Either I had jinxed my self or broken a mirror because I was having the worse luck ever! I thought as I saw the lightning crash a kilometer a way from us!

My dad swore at me almost every other word was a curse word I felt my dad's aura penertrate all the way through me like his eyes' penertrated through me I chuckled at the thought of my dad's eyes' putting a hole through me.

I soon wished I hadn't my dad yanked my chin up from the ground and squeezed my jaw bones hard he held my face up and continued his crazy rant! I stared at my dad his coal black eyes' that if anyone looked at would find them selves dizzy and lost in the blackness of his eyes' it was the same with me, I swore in my mind thinking how stupid of me his eyes' were making me dizzy but they were forceful and he couldn't pull away from the stare he couldn't even blink.

Jim soon gave up on trying to lose the eye contact and just settled down to listen, he had given up lost at the very moment his mom came in a pile of books and paintings and some stories on adult material was in his hands Jim swore in his mind again, he was in trail already and no layer so he had to win by himself with that evidence he was going to deffinently lose at the case his dad broke the eye contact and stared at his wife she blushed slightly and nodded her head towards him her golden locks falling in her face as she did so.

Shafa was a pretty petite thing, she had a big chest and was skinny for a woman, the only thing was her eyes' weren't like other normal sexy woman she didn't have blue or emerald or chocolate eye's she had a dull green not sparkely or anything just a dull gray green and since she had been at sea for other twenty years she had a nice sunburn tan on her use to be fair skin, her clothes weren't that of a slut or of a lady but of a commener, she wore an apron and normal neutral dresses and sometimes even men clothes she wore boots everyday and never wore make-up but the pretty thing about her the reason why she was loved was her knowledge and her personality.

Shafa smiled at her husband kindly and walked over to him placing down the pile of inapropriate junk infront of him then as she turned to walk away, two large arms grabbed her waist and pulled her down she rolled her eyes' and looked over at her husband his eyes' glinted slightly she giggled a little and pushed her hair out of his way she new that Jim had escaped and all the better she thought as she felt her husband's icy lips touch her sunburnt skin she winced at the contact it was one of the new sunburns that burned her skin she felt the burning go away the icyness of Suan's lips had tooken the pain away she thought then let the kissing continue tell all of the sunburn had calmed down.

She smiled at her husband again and slowly kissed him on his lips then pulled away and walked out then she wispered quietly when she was about three feet away from the door that Jim had escaped, she heard the echoing of a swear word follow her out the door the she closed the door and the echoing stoped.

She walked towards a room that held a two person's bed she fell down into it and let her past envelope her to sleep.

Sixteen year old Shafa looked around her room she sighed to her self the happenings of the night had been rough on her toes her shoes where to small she had, had them for almost half a year now, as she threw them to the side of the room and sat on the mated bed, her room was glorias and rich after all her father was a rich man dealing with the king of england on buisness.

Her room held lots of furniture and was big enough to be the living room, the wall was off white there was a rocking chair with her stitch work on the ground, candles where placed all over the room and a fire place was located at the other side of the bed with fire wood at the side a bronze bell lay to the side on her dresser and make-up lay with jewlery all over the top her brush lay there also, a bed lay against the wall with a headboard decorated with carvings of flowers and animals carved into it, and at the far side of the door layed a dressing wall were she put corsets and dresses over her slip, she forwned at the thought of corsets she hated them they were a absolute minace to women of her width.

Shafa stared into the fire, it comforted her she felt her lungs caplasing from the pressure she grasped a hold of the bell and rang it a servant nocked on the door there was a gasp and a little sound of "Come...in..."

The servant rushed in hearing the gasp she paled at the sight of the almost unconsious lady she ran over and closed the door, then ran over back to the bed were Shafa lay totally unconsious now the maid gasped at this fact and began to take off the elegant dress, then quickly pulling that down began to unstring the corset that to the maids surprise was way to tight for something of this material.

She grabbed at the lace desprately trying to undo them, then throwing the corset towards the changing space then, looking to see if Shafa was breathing again grabbed her nightgown from the closet and pulling of the gown and slip that Shafa wore pulled the nightgown over her head and grabbing her legs tucked the girl in and soon grabed the bed warmer from the side of the fire place but some burning coals in it and placed it under Shafa's matress, now the maid was done with that grabbed the discarded clothes and placed them in the closet then closed the curtains and blew out the candles and left the room.

Shafa steared in her bed she had fainted she rolled her eyes' at the fact like that mattered she looked at the moon from the girls knowledge it was almost two at night she troubled her self at that fact, because at three she was suppose to meet someone.

She threw the covers off her self and ran to her closet her expert hands fingered the cloth in side looking for something cotton and dull her hands grabed something that felt soft and wooly somewhat she looked back and grabbed it if it was cotton she was okay she pulled it off the hanger and quickly dressed!

Checking if there was any jewlery finding there was none she sighed relieved and grabbing her boots from under her bed, pulled them on and slowly opening the window to where it stood to be almost her hight.

She stepped out to the little ledge she breathed in and out and then she leaped the air filled her face a smile slid on her lips she had tied her hair up so she looked like a guy she wore men clothes.

She felt the gravity pulling her down she let it elegantly she fell on a branch thick and strong enough to where she could walk down she chuckled at that fact she felt a little stap through her pantyloins she felt something wet fall slowly down her ankle she pulled the stained dagger out and silently she swore in her mind she ran out of the grounds that where her fathers and slowly strided down the side walk to the meeting place she smirked at the thought.

Seventeen year old Suan was pacing at the end of the forest sight his lips where pressed into a thin line that showed no emotion he didn't like this, he was challenged and very perculiar the pen menship of the man looked atmost like a girl's penmenship he frowned at the thought of a girl challenging him, he heard a branch crack he drew his dager he new of beings such as theifs and pirates he glanced at his surrondings a raccoon ran out seeing him ran up the tree.

He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow he heard foot steps he looked forward and to his surprise two people walked out a man and a young child looking to be only four years old his brow furrowed again and then he heard a young voice say "SCRAM, brat!"

He chuckled at the saying, the man was right the brat did need to scram, a tiny but foreful voice came from the young girl wispering something like idenity, he looked up and from the dim light there was he saw the man reden he smirked and then stepped in to intervene the argument.

Shafa gasped at the sight of the man infront of her he looked kind but his eyes' denied that factor as if it didn't exist, Shafa unsheaved her sword at the sight he smirked and said "Well shall we get on with it?"

She felt her vein pop he had made her mad she nodded and glared at her compainon, the girl shrugged and walked over to climb a tree so as to see the fight.

Shafa faced him then lowering her sword paced around him he moved first thrusting the sword towards her gut, she nocked the thrust towards the ground lazily she yawned a little she watched the man become angry his eye's flared a little.

she smirked then the fight was on he swung at her neck she walked back he faltered a little she took this chance and sliced the sword towards his knee he blocked but her sword swung off his and sliced the other knee he welled in pain and dropped a little.

she smirked, she waited until he got back on his feet and then slicked again this time aming for his shoulders he tried to step out of the way and instead she cut his elbow he winced at this and sliced at her foot she jumped over her sword lightly and then she winced a little the cut from the dagger was not deep but had cut some of the balance off her she tilted and landed swaying a little from the tilt.

he saw this and sliced again she jumped and came down easily he muttered a swear word under his breath she rolled her eyes' and sliced at his shin this time he jumped but toppeled over she giggled a little at the roll he had made his eyes' raged and he ran wincing some what at her she hadn't t been ready and he was on top of her in minutes there swords pressed against each other but he did notice something she had a breast he backed off her and then grabbing his sword sliced at her shirt, the shirt was to thin and was sliced in a minute she stared in horror as the slice cut through the skin to she held her chest and fell to her knees.

he smirked at the fact but then turned red at the fact that her breast where showing he swore under his breath and turned away she chuckled at this fact and began to nurse the horrible breast wound the young girl climbed out of the tree she had brought some cloth for this matter and tied it around her chest it was huge enough to cover the creaze but still it was slutish and un lady like more then anything she swore under her breath at this fact.

then she felt hands pull at her she stared in horror as men drowling with anicipation pulled her into the woods and then when they were far enough tied her the girl had ran she sighed at that fact and then stared at her captors she saw the drowl coming down out of her mouth and then she stared in horror figuring it out they where sick minded pirates or theifs and they where about to remove the cloth she wrapped the shirt around her self and finding that she still had her dagger grabbed it and stabed it into the leaders eye he swore and grabbed her hands to take away the dagger.

She tried to slice his wrist but couldn't they soon tied her up against the tree trunk one of them rubbed there hands together she screamed a little they covered her mouth she bit it but the hand didn't move, she heard chants of "Untie it, Untie it, Untie it!"

She stared at the darkness but she new as she felt hands touch her chest that she was about to lose her virture she tried to struggle and scream again, They moved the hand and wraped a peice of cloth around her mouth she could feel the goosebumps on her skin there was a chuckle and then she heard swear words and of's and urg's she had been blindfolded by some cloth and couldn't see anything.

She felt the ropes loosen on her arms she struggled out of it and soon she had her legs loosen and then her mouth was loosened she felt hands wrapped around her and undoing the blindfold it fell off her and before she could do anything her hero bent down and kissed her lips she felt her heart quicken and her lips lunged back kissing the person back she didn't even think to stop it huge hands craddled her face and then she felt and icy opject come in contact with her skin, her eyes' snapped open and saw the man that had just beaten her was kissing her, she couldn't stop her self and she lunged towards him and then she wispered "Thank you!" as she hugged him,

she could feel the chuckle on her forehead and then she bent her head back and he kissed her again she kissed him back it was like a war, enemy swings you block and then swing back it's like that except it's warmer and you don't block the swing!

What was I doing? Suan thought as he kissed Shafa over and over pressing her towards him, he had no right after all he had been the one to expose her to the pirates.

What's worse is she allowed this if I was her I would have smacked me and walked off but maybe she likes me or she also doesn't now what she's doing.

He was right she had no idea what she was doing kissing him, she just couldn't pull back from those icy lips, and the emotionless eyes. She should have smacked him or a least pulled away she had too, she thought as she broke the kiss.

Shafa looked over to make sure she hadn't affended him, she could see the frown on the lips she frowned also then she leaned in and kissed him and said "Come back here with your sword and fight with me again three days from now same spot and two at night, okay?" She questioned he nodded and then he grabbed a hold of her and said "And bring another pair of clothes!" he chuckled she giggled a little and then they kissed again parting, she got up and then felt two arms wrap around her she was pulled to the ground and was now on Suan's lap. He smiled a little a glint in his eyes she giggled and said "Well at least let me now the name of my captor!" she said in a sort of destressed way.

He chuckled and said "You may call me Suan, my fair lady!" He said in a poetic type of voice, she giggled and said "Then you may call me Shafa!" she stated and then he leaned in a kissed her neck and then went farther soon he was as far as the cloth would let him he was shocked as his hands went to work with the knot and then noticed the uneasyness of Shafa his face fell and then he wispered "I'm sorry... I didn't mean too it's just that... just that I really like you!" He stated, she smiled and then walked away leaving behind a very confused man!

Hey so what do ya think I know it's weird I'm thinking of having this in the pretense then goto present after a while like a dream or flashback working it's way to the now! Can you guess who the four year old is? Ha no hints well I'll update soon maybe! thanks for reading! Plz R&R

~Weird froggy 


End file.
